


best part of me is you

by eddiefuckinkaspbrak



Series: IT Fandom Week 2019 [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiefuckinkaspbrak/pseuds/eddiefuckinkaspbrak
Summary: Eddie and Richie are soulmates who can feel each others immediate emotions. Fluffy!





	best part of me is you

**Author's Note:**

> day one of the ITFandomPrompt Week! - Soulmates

When Eddie woke up on the morning of his 24th birthday, it was to an empty, cold right side of the bed. He frowned, sitting up at rubbing his eyes, wondering where on earth his boyfriend was, since he was never awake before Eddie was.

He thought, for a moment, that Richie had maybe woken himself up early to make him breakfast in bed, since it was in fact, his birthday and Eddie slipped out from under the sheets and made his way to the door.

The second he opened the door however, Eddie knew that was not the case. The apartment was eerily quiet, no music coming from their Bluetooth speaker, or any noise coming from the kitchen. Richie wasn’t even in the apartment at all.

A wave of nausea passed over him and Eddie quickly checked the whole apartment, just to make sure Richie wasn’t hiding somewhere to surprise him, but he wasn’t. Eddie knew he wasn’t, if he was in the apartment, Eddie would  _ feel _ him.

It was their soulmark after all. Everyone in the world had something different in common with their soulmate. Whether it be a name, a word on their skin or the ability to read each other’s thoughts. Eddie and Richie’s soulmark was the ability to feel each other’s emotions, but only if they were close to each other 

Eddie remembered the day they met, how Richie hadn’t been looking where he was going and bumped right into Eddie on the sidewalk, causing him to spill his coffee everywhere. Immediately, he was filled with rage, but it was...clouded somehow by a strong sense of...guilt? But it wasn’t  _ his _ guilt.

“Shit! Oh my god I’m so sorry. Please don’t be mad with me!” Richie had spluttered, his hand scrambling to clean up some of the coffee from Richie’s shirt. “Shit, you’re so mad, fuck, I’m sorry!”

Eddie cut him off, “I’m not- I mean I  _ am  _ mad but you’re sorry so...I guess it’s okay?” He mumbled, still very confused as to how mixed up his emotions were. 

Richie stared at him, and then it was as though a lightbulb went off and his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. “Holy shit...we can feel each other’s emotions…” He trailed off, staring at Eddie, waiting for the pin to drop.

It took a few moments but eventually the pin did drop and Eddie covered his mouth in shock. He had convinced himself that he didn’t have a soulmate, since he had no visible marks, or anything to signify that there was someone out there connected with him. Even his mother had said so, using it as a way to keep him under her watchful eye.

“You- we...soulmates?” Eddie stammered out and Richie had just grinned, held out his hand in a greeting and spoke in a much calmer voice.

“Richie Tozier, it is  _ finally _ nice to meet you.”

The rest, they say, was history. Eighteen year old Eddie fell head over heels for Richie and they started dating almost immediately. Six years later, and two college degrees between them, they were living together in a two bedroom apartment and still completely in love with one another. 

The whole, feeling each others emotions took some getting used to, but before long they managed to fall into sync with one another, and at times, used their connection to decipher when one or the other was in the mood for something or if they wanted to have a chill night in.

It was also used to calm down a few heated fights. 

Eddie was pulled out of his thoughts by his phone buzzing on the kitchen table. It was still on charge from the night before, and since he had no alarm he opted for it to stay in the kitchen instead of the bedroom. He walked over to it, unplugging it and swiping his thumb across the bottom. It was there he saw an array of messages from his boyfriend, sending a rush of relief through him.

**Hey baby, happy birthday! - R**

**Sorry I’m not there when you wake up, but I promise your surprise will make up for it! - R**

**I know, I know you hate surprises, but trust me, this is gonna be worth it! - R**

Eddie rolled his eyes at the first few messages, all sent before seven am that morning. He frowned, as Richie had  _ never _ woken up before eight am in the whole six years they had been together, so his surprise must have been really important for him to get out of bed that early. 

He smiled, before reading on, the messages then listing what he had to do when he woke up.

**When you wake up, your first surprise is in the fridge! - R**

**Please leave a piece for me. R**

Feeling giddy, Eddie rushed to the fridge and pulled it open, holding back a gasp at the birthday cake that was situated right in the middle with the words  _ HAPPY BIRTHDAY, EDS _ scribbled on top with icing. It was beautifully decorated, and on further inspection, he realised it was his favourite flavour, white chocolate and raspberry. Deciding to keep the cake for them to share later, Eddie turned back to his phone. 

**Now, the second part of your surprise involves getting ready and going outside. -R**

**Drive to the studio, I’ll see you soon. <3 -R**

**I love you. R**

Richie was at the radio studio? Eddie stared at the message for a few more seconds before he sat his phone back down on the table and heading back to his room to change. Once he was dressed in a simple checked shirt and pants, he headed out to the car and towards the studio. 

The place was rather empty, but it was a Sunday so it didn’t set any alarm bells off in Eddie’s head. He parked up and headed into the reception, earning a smile from Lucy at the front desk. “Hi Eddie!”

“Hi Lucy, uh, Richie asked me to meet him here?” Eddie spoke, a little hesitant as he wasn’t sure if Lucy was aware of Richie crazy birthday surprise plan. However, she just grinned and nodded, pointing towards the stairs that would take him to Richie’s studio.

“Of course! He’s waiting for you, just head on up!” She grinned and Eddie swore he saw her bounce a little in her seat. He frowned once more, but ignored it, smiling back and heading to the door. 

The second he stepped through, a feeling of nervousness washed over him and Eddie froze in his tracks, staring at the steps. Richie was definitely here, and he was very anxious, more anxious that Eddie had ever felt him be before. Not wanting to keep him in suspense, Eddie climbed the rest of the stairs and knocked on Richie’s studio room door, pushing it open. 

The scene he was greeted with upon entry was one he wasn’t expecting in the slightest. The room was lit up with soft lights, that gave the place a romantic glow. Balloons were taped to the walls and banners that read Happy birthday hung from the ceiling. Richie was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, with a large box on his left, and a guitar on his right. 

“Hey…” Eddie trailed off, his voice soft and a little nervous himself now. He swallowed and took a step closer, closing the door behind him. “You’re really nervous...is everything okay?”

Richie just nodded, clearing his throat, “Yeah, yeah everything is perfect. Happy birthday, baby.” He swallowed and gestured to the box, “Open it?”

Slowly, Eddie approached the box and when he opened the lid, he let out a gasp as the most adorable little puppy stared back up at him with wide eyes. “Oh my god, it’s a puppy!” he squealed and covered his mouth. Eddie glanced between Richie and the puppy before reaching into the basket and picking the puppy up. Upon closer inspection he could see it was a golden labrador, and it was female. She was absolutely adorable. “You got me a puppy…”

“I did,” Richie grinned, nodding his head. “Well, we’ve been together for six years, and I think having a pet together is a good next step to take.”

“Why did I have to come all the way here for you to give me the puppy? Couldn’t we have done this at home?” Eddie asked, frowning a little. Just then, the nervous feeling returned, and Eddie’s frown deepened. “Richie?”

Richie just swallowed and ran a hand over the back of his neck, a nervous tick. “So uh, the puppy was just one part of the surprise...this is the other.” He leaned over and grabbed his guitar, something Eddie had totally forgotten about and placed it in his lap. “Take a seat...I wrote you a song.”

_ My lungs are black, my heart is pure _ _   
_ _ My hands are scarred from nights before _ _   
_ _ And my hair is thin and falling out _ _   
_ _ Of all the wrong places _ _   
_ __ I am a little insecure

_ My eyes are crossed, but they're still blue _ _   
_ _ I bite my nails and tell the truth _ _   
_ _ I go from thin to overweight _ _   
_ _ Day to day it fluctuates _ _   
_ __ My skin is inked, but faded too

_ But he loves me, he loves me _ _   
_ _ Why the hell does he love me _ _   
_ _ When he could have anyone else? _ _   
_ _ Oh you love me, you love me _ _   
_ _ Why the hell do you love me? _ _   
_ __ 'Cause I don't even love myself

_ Baby, the best part of me is you _ _   
_ _ Lately everything's making sense too _ _   
_ __ Oh baby, I'm so in love with you

_ I overthink and still forgive _ _   
_ _ I lose my phone and place my bets _ _   
_ _ And I never catch the train on time _ _   
_ _ Always thirty minutes behind _ _   
_ __ Your worries ain't seen nothin' yet

_ But you love me, you love me _ _   
_ _ Why the hell you love me so _ _   
_ _ When you could have anyone else? _ _   
_ _ Yeah yeah, he loves me, he loves me _ _   
_ _ And I bet he never lets me go _ _   
_ __ And shows me how to love myself

_ 'Cause, baby, the best part of me is you, whoa _ _   
_ _ Lately everything's making sense too _ _   
_ __ Baby, I'm so in love with you

Richie’s voice trailed off as he played the closing chords on the song and Eddie sucked in a shaky breath, tears streaming down his cheeks. The song was...gorgeous, he couldn’t put into words just how amazing the song was and how...emotional it was. His thoughts were all over the place that he didn’t see Richie sit his guitar to the floor and pull something out of his pocket before getting onto one knee until he was...on one knee. “Oh my god.”

“Eddie Kaspbrak...you are my other half, literally. From the second we bumped into each other you have had me in the palm of your hand. I would do...absolutely anything for you without question or hesitation. I’ve been writing that song for years, and it’s true Eds...every word of it is true. The best part of me is you and god, I love you so fucking much.” Richie trailed off and let out a nervous laugh before continuing. “I was so nervous planning this out, and it was so hard to hide my nervousness from you because you care so much, and I love you for that...but I really wanted this to be a surprise. Which is why I left so early this morning.” 

It all clicked into place for Eddie right then and his heart was hammering so hard in his chest. “C-Consider me surprised…”

Richie beamed up and him and held up the ring between his thumb and forefinger. “Marry me, Eds?”

There was questioning what Eddie’s answer was going to be, and there was no pause or hesitation as he nodded, gasping out the word ‘yes’ as Richie rose from the ground and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him into a passionate, celebratory kiss. 

As they kissed, Richie fumbled and slipped the ring onto Eddie’s finger, taking his face in his hands and pressing more kisses all over his face as it scrunched up, “I love you,” he breathed. “I love you. Happy birthday.”

Eddie beamed back at him, their noses just brushing together, tears of happiness in his eyes. “I love you too. And Richie?”

“Mhm?”

“The best part of me, is you too.”


End file.
